Pika Pika no Mi
|type = Logia |user = Borsalino }} The Pika Pika no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into light at will, turning the user into a . It enables the user to move at the speed of light and transport him/herself by means of reflection. It was eaten by Borsalino, better known as Admiral Kizaru. Etymology * is a Japanese onomatopoeia for glimmering or shining light. *In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, it is called the Glint-Glint Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses Like with all other users of Logia Devil Fruits, the user of this fruit is able to control, create, and transform into an element. In this case, Borsalino is able to control, create, and transform into the element of light. As such, Borsalino is able to utilize light-based attacks. Such attacks include shooting laser beams from his hands, fingers, or feet (which are capable of causing massive explosions) to partial transformations that enable physical attacks that connect at light-speed, which can cause devastating damage. Borsalino's reflexes are so quick that he can transform into light to completely bypass almost any attack, even a gunshot from meters away. He is able to avoid normal attacks by transforming into light, causing the attack to bypass straight through his body, like most Logia users can. Borsalino is also able to travel at the speed of light and is able to reflect himself to any desired location. Silvers Rayleigh has used Haki to bypass Borsalino's intangibility and divert his attacks. Since his fruit is light-based, some of Kizaru's attacks, like his lasers, can only travel in straight lines. It is subject to the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Borsalino has so far been shown using this fruit to travel at the speed of light (to the point of stating that Monkey D. Luffy in his Gear Second mode was "too slow"), and to also drastically augment his kicks' strength and speed. Even though he travels in light speed when mobile, it should be noted that it takes a few seconds for him to actually go into light speed, as Silvers Rayleigh was able to stop his movement by slashing at him with his sword and Borsalino had to stop to counter him. Borsalino has been using his fruit's powers to launch powerful light-energy beam attacks at high speeds from his legs that can cause tremendous explosions. When shot from the fingers, the beams take on a piercing effect instead. He can blind and stun his opponents by emitting a large but quick burst of light from his fingers, similar to a flash grenade. He can also form a beam sword out of pure light. His Devil Fruit was further researched by Doctor Vegapunk, who technologically recreated his laser blasts in the Pacifista Bartholomew Kuma and his likeness. This technology was also used by Franky when modifying his cyborg body. Techniques * |Yata no Kagami|literally translated as "Eight Span Mirror"}}: Borsalino forms light between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then transforms into the light in order to get to his desired location. It was first seen used against Scratchmen Apoo. However the second time, it was stopped by Rayleigh when he cut the beam of light with a sword. It is named after the Yata no Kagami. This technique is especially useful for creating light out of nowhere, allowing Borsalino to travel or attack even in the darkest places. This is called Sacred Yata Mirror in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub. * |Amaterasu|literally meaning "Heavenly Illumination"}}: Borsalino points his index and middle finger into the air or at his enemies (in the form of a peace sign), and emits a powerful flash of light, blinding his opponent, or any enemies in the vicinity. This was first used against Basil Hawkins, aimed directly at the pirate's eyes. . It was not named in anime and manga but named in One Piece: Pirate Warriors. It is named after Amaterasu, the Shintou goddess of the sun and universe. * |Ama no Murakumo|literally meaning "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"}}: Borsalino forms a long, very sharp sword out of light and solidifies it, similar to Admiral Aokiji's "Ice Saber" technique. It was first used against Silvers Rayleigh. In One Piece Film: Z, Borsalino uses this attack as a shield of sorts to ward off Z's attacks. It is named after the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, which is later known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. In the Viz Manga, FUNimation dub, and sub it is called Ama no Murakumo Sword. * |Yasakani no Magatama|literally translated as "Comma Jewel of Eight Shaku"}}: Borsalino crosses his arms in front of him and uses both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. Borsalino can control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person or covering an extremely wide area. It also has great piercing properties, penetrating a thick layer of ice and then piercing deep into the water with ease. It was first used against Whitebeard but was blocked by Marco. He used it again with a much wider spread in a failed attempt to strike down the Heart Pirates' submarine, though the bolts managed to pierce a thick layer of Aokiji's ice and travel deep into the ocean. It is named after the Yasakani no Magatama, though the term "yasakani" is also an archaic term for "a large jewel". This is called Yasakani String of Jewels in the Viz manga and Yasakani Sacred Jewel in the FUNimation dub and sub. *'You're dying now!!!': Kizaru shoots a beam of light from his foot. While it isn't named in the series, it is named in One Piece: Burning Blood. Video Game-Only Attacks * |Ama no Iwato|literally translated as "Cave of Heaven Rock"}}: A video game only special attack, debuted in One Piece: Gigant Battle, and has yet to make an appearance in the actual mainstream series. Borsalino shoots a powerful massive laser beam from his feet in the form of a monkey head. It is named after the Amano-Iwato, the cave of Shintou mythology. Trivia *All of Borsalino's techniques are derived from the Shinto religion's deities or Japan's Three Sacred Treasures. *Borsalino ate the Pika Pika no Mi at no older than age 43, as he shot down Arlong with a laser beam on Foolshout Island. *Borsalino's fight against Rayleigh could be a reference to a phenomenon of scattering light named "Rayleigh scattering." *Considering Admiral Akainu's "Gansho Kenga"/"Inugami Guren" and "Meigo" attacks, Admiral Aokiji's "Ice Block: Pheasant Beak" attack, and Fujitora's "Fierce Tiger" attack, Borsalino is the only shown Admiral that has not yet used an attack that references his animal epithet, discounting the Gigant Battle video game-only attack "Ama no Iwato". References External Links *Light – Wikipedia article on light. *Photon – Wikipedia article on the particles of light. *Speed of light – Wikipedia article on the speed of light. *Laser – Wikipedia article on an attack used by Borsalino and modified for the Pacifista clones. *Imperial Regalia of Japan – Wikipedia article on Borsalino's named attacks. Site Navigation ca:Pika Pika no Mi it:Pika Pika fr:Pika Pika no Mi ru:Пика Пика но Ми pl:Błysk-Błyskowoc Category:Logia